


Inquebrantable

by nylie



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Coda, M/M, Multi, No Manga Spoilers, bueno sorta, episode 15, pijama party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Esa noche, Hatori se lleva un libro consigo a la cama. Lo escoge al azar del montón que Shigure deja en la sala, sin prestarle atención a su contenido, sólo por tener algo con que distraerse mientras concilia  el sueño en la penumbra de su habitación.Pero sus planes se ven interrumpidos cuando alguien golpea a su puerta.





	Inquebrantable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> La historia de este fic se resume a:
>
>> Yo: tengo esta idea, pero no me atrevo a escribir hasta que acabe la serie  
> Mi hermosisima beta: pero pero pero  
> Yo:  
> Yo: supongo que voy a escribirlo entonces
> 
> La escena se ubica luego del capítulo 15, en la casa de veraneo, cuando ya están todos allí, y hace alusión a los eventos de dicho capítulo.  
>  No hay spoilers del manga, ni del run original porque no he leido/visto ninguno de los dos, así que si como yo sólo han visto este nuevo anime, pueden leer tranquilos :)

Esa noche, Hatori se lleva un libro consigo a la cama. Lo escoge al azar del montón que Shigure deja en la sala, sin prestarle atención a su contenido, sólo por tener algo con que distraerse mientras concilia el sueño en la penumbra de su habitación. Afuera, la noche es clara y una luz blanquecina ilumina el suelo de tatami hasta cubrirle los pies. Hatori tiene que forzar la vista mientras lee, pues la lámpara que encuentra en el armario es vieja y su luz tiene un color amarillo opaco. Por esto mismo abandonó la costumbre de leer por las noches ya hace un tiempo. Pero hoy se permite este pequeño capricho, embriagado por los deseos de Ayame y la consideración de Shigure.

La novela se revela enseguida como uno de esos dramas románticos sin pies ni cabeza, tontos, ridículos e imposibles de creer, sacados directo de una película, que tanto le gustan a Shigure. Resulta agradable para pasar el rato. La realidad es que hay mucho de Shigure en ella y Hatori no puede evitar la inyección de afecto que le recorre el cuerpo. Es el tipo de emoción que se deja sentir aquí, solo, lejos de la Casa, en un cuarto en penumbras, con sólo una pequeña lámpara de noche para iluminar su lectura. 

El primer golpe a la puerta de su habitación llega cuando da vuelta apenas la segunda página. Es un golpe certero y breve, que pronto se transforma en una ligera melodía. Resulta sorprendentemente suave en el silencio de la noche, casi como un arrullo. Pero su calma no perdura mucho. Hatori se toma su tiempo en responder, y el golpeteo se vuelve ansioso e inquieto. Niega para sí, apoyando el libro abierto hacia el suelo junto a la lámpara y desenredándose de las sábanas para ponerse en pie.

Ayame le dedica una sonrisa brillante del otro lado de la puerta, de esas cegadoras que de adolescente creyó serían su perdición. Lleva el cabello suelto sobre un hombro y un par de mechones rebeldes le caen entre los ojos. Con las manos se abraza a su almohada, una que Hatori recuerda haber visto en otras ocasiones, con un estampado pasado de moda y una cantidad absurda de encaje. Hatori se fija en sus dedos largos, entrelazados frente a la almohada, apretándola contra su pecho.

Por un instante se ve transportado al pasado, a otras noches en aquella casa, cuando aún eran demasiado pequeños para comprender todo lo que les esperaba, a la imagen de Ayame y Shigure golpeando a su puerta, riéndose entre dientes hasta que él los dejaba pasar y se quedaban hablando hasta que despuntaba el alba o el adulto de turno los mandaba callar.

Hatori pestañea. Ayame aprieta los labios en un puchero exagerado.

―Creí que no ibas a abrirme, Tori-san ―le dice, con los ojos suficientemente brillosos para que él se haga a un lado y lo deje pasar. Aunque Hatori se fija en el pasillo, la única huella de Shigure que encuentra es la del fantasma de quien era cuando niño, y supone que, por una vez, ésta no es una travesura que él y Ayame han planeado juntos―. Mi habitación es horrible.

Para cuando Hatori cierra la puerta, Ayame ya se sentó en el futón y su almohada descansa junto a la de Hatori, una casi encima de la otra. Ayame está con las piernas bajo el cuerpo, su pijama le va grande y le cae de lado por un hombro, dejándolo descubierto y al alcance de la luz amarilla de la lámpara. Hay algo incorpóreo de él que sólo puede observarse en la noche, como si Ayame perteneciera a las estrellas, demasiado brillante para encajar en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Hatori se permite cerrar los ojos un segundo, inhala y luego se acerca hasta sentarse junto a él.

―¿No estás un poco grande para temerle a la oscuridad?

―¡To―Tori-san! ¡Yo no le temo a la oscuridad! ―sentados como están, hombro contra hombro, Hatori puede sentir cómo Ayame se sacude entero, indignado ante su sugerencia. Lo ve cruzarse de brazos, una gran rimbombante actuación que le convierte siempre en el centro de atención, aun cuando Hatori no vaya a fijarse en nada más que él en estos momentos―. ¡Sólo… sólo… huele a moho!

A pesar de la oscuridad que le cubre el rostro, Hatori puede notar el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. En el fondo, sabe que si Ayame está allí no es por la oscuridad, o porque haya algo a lo que realmente pueda temerle, es porque hay costumbres que son difíciles de erradicar. Hatori no puede más que apreciar su compañía y la seguridad que le transmite saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni cuánto sufrimiento lleven encima. Que si Ayame está allí, en la casa, en su habitación, dejando que Hatori apoye parte de su peso en él, es porque vino única y exclusivamente a regalarle su compañía.

―¿Estabas leyendo? ―Ayame, como siempre, no tarda más de un segundo en recomponerse, en mover la conversación hacia otro lugar, siempre demasiado rápido para que el mundo pueda seguirle. Hatori sonríe apenas con la comisura de los labios y asiente, mientras observa como Ayame toma el libro entre las manos, escaneando la portada y pasando algunas hojas adelante y hacia atrás―. No parece muy interesante… ¡Por suerte para eso me tienes a mí!

Ayame lo dice con esa soltura que le caracteriza, sacudiendo las pestañas y metiéndose en su espacio personal, llenándolo de cosquillas bajo la piel. Hatori sacude la cabeza, llevándose una mano al rostro y pasando los dedos por los mechones de cabello que le caen por ésta. Un amago de risa se le atora en la garganta. Ayame puede verla de todas formas, Hatori lo nota en la manera en que se suavizan los ojos, llenos de un afecto tan sincero que le deja sin habla.

El segundo golpe en la puerta de la habitación llega cuando Ayame deja el libro cerrado junto a la lámpara. Esta vez, el sonido apenas tiene tiempo de hacerse eco, pues Ayame se levanta de un salto y está junto a la puerta antes de que Hatori pueda siquiera reaccionar.

―¡Genial, Gure-san está también aquí! ―lo escucha exclamar, con la voz llena de una felicidad que resulta embriagante. Ayame abre la puerta con un movimiento grácil que resuena por el pasillo, y cae sobre los brazos abiertos de Shigure con teatralidad―. _¡Te extrañé, mi amor_ _!_

Hatori los observa desde su posición en el futón, una mezcla de frustración y cariño revoloteándole en el pecho. Shigure levanta a Ayame del suelo, él también tiene su almohada en una mano y la apoya sobre la espalda de Ayame, donde presiona para mantenerlo firme contra él mientras Ayame sacude los pies en el aire. Cuando finalmente Ayame vuelve a afirmarse en el piso, Shigure le besa la mejilla y el rubor se extiende por el rostro de Ayame sin control. Hatori piensa en la novela que descansa cerrada a un lado, piensa en Kana, desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. La noche es clara y limpia.

―Buenas noches, Haa-san ―dice Shigure en susurros, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando que Ayame lo arrastre de una mano hacia el futón.

La sonrisa de Shigure no brilla, es un gesto contenido que controla con la practicidad de un maestro, que Hatori ha aprendido a descifrar con el tiempo pero que de alguna forma siempre logra incomodarle, como si Shigure nunca quisiera dejarla a su alcance. En ocasiones, en las semanas, los meses, que siguieron a los sucesos con Kana, pensó que aquella sonrisa ocultaba lástima por él, pero con el tiempo, cuando su corazón logró amoldarse a la realidad de sus circunstancias, recordó que la mayor bondad de Shigure siempre fue otorgarle su compresión.

―Se vieron hace solo quince minutos… ―comenta a modo de saludo.

―¡Tori-san! ―Ayame, sentado otra vez entre él y la lámpara se queja con todo el cuerpo, pero Shigure, aun de pie frente a ambos, se limita a ladear el rostro y encogerse de hombros.

―Siempre tan serio, Haa-san. Si lo que te preocupa es que lo acapare para mí, no tienes por qué hacerlo, estoy seguro que hay suficiente Aya para los dos… ―Shigure le regala un guiño cómplice. Sin sorpresas, Ayame da un pequeño salto emocionado en su lugar. Vuelven a brillarle los ojos con tanta intensidad que Hatori siente como le quema en la piel cuando se gira hacia él, tomándole las manos entre las suyas e invadiendo su espacio personal.

―¡Tori-san! ―la exclamación de Ayame flota en el aire un momento, como si por un vez no supiera que decir, cómo llenar el aire, y es una visión tan extraña, tan poco ocurrente, que Hatori se limita a tragar y asentir, dejando que la calidez de las manos de ambos entrelazadas le recorra todo el cuerpo.

Shigure toma asiento frente a ellos, tan cerca para rozar sus pies contra los de ellos y recordarles de su presencia.

―Es como en los viejos tiempos… ―dice, colocando la almohada sobre su regazo. Su voz es apenas un susurro, se desliza por la noche junto a la luz de la luna y se desvanece dejando sólo su eco.

Hatori se siente reducido en su espacio en el futón, acorralado por la presencia magnética de Ayame y la firme mirada de Shigure. Desde el pasillo sólo llega silencio y no puede más que sentirse aliviado que la falta de control de Ayame y Shigure, de Ayame por sobre todo, no haya despertado a nadie. Aun así, hay algo en el aire que vibra despierto y vivo, un cosquilleo lleno de nostalgia y seguridad, que realmente lo transporta a mejores épocas, donde mantener la voz baja para no alertar a nadie en la casa de que seguían despiertos a altas horas de la noche era su mayor preocupación. 

―¿Acaso tendremos que mantener silencio también? ―Ayame trae sus pensamientos al aire, una queja llena de falsa molestia, pues continúa sonriendo, cómplice y ligero, como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarle. A veces, Hatori siente una pizca de envidia a la facilidad y la sencillez con la que Ayame obstinadamente se enfrenta al mundo―. Creí que ser los adultos significaba que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. ¡Qué aburrido!

―Siempre hay formas de hacerte callar si así lo quieres, Aya.

Los ojos de Shigure brillan llenos de picardía y Hatori puede sentir el suspiro anidársele en los labios, familiar y acostumbrado. Estos son los amigos que la vida le dio, hace ya tanto tiempo. Aquí están, repitiendo la misma historia, años después, pretendiendo ser los adultos que nunca esperaron ser.

Ayame ahoga una exclamación ante la sugerencia de Shigure, devolviéndole el espacio personal a Hatori y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, como si intentara ocultar una vergüenza que nunca llega a materializarse en sus mejillas.

_―¡Uh, oh!_ Qué sugerencias más pervertidas tienes, Gure-san, me harás sonrojar...

Cualquier tipo de modestia de parte de Ayame es pura artimaña. Ni bien su voz se apaga, la risa de ambos se eleva libre y alegre por la habitación. Hatori los ve inclinarse el uno hacia el otro como lo hacían cuando pequeños, cómplices y en su mundo, como si no existieran nada más en el universo que ellos.

― _Shh_. ¿Tengo que recordarles que hay menores en la casa, acaso? ―Hatori se pasa una mano por los cabellos, ocultando su expresión cuando los ojos de Ayame y Shigure se posan en él, cortando con cualquier sonido. Ayame le mira intensamente, quemándole con la mirada. Aunque con el tiempo, Hatori se ha acostumbrado a sus salidas más inesperadas, no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente acorralado. Shigure en cambio, retrocede, palmeando la almohada en su regazo, considerándolo, antes de desviar la mirada hacia un costado.

Antes de que Ayame pueda quejarse de que Hatori está siendo aburrido, Shigure se fija en la novela cuya existencia Hatori ya había olvidado.

―¿Es esta una de las mías, Haa-san…? ―Shigure toma el libro entre las manos, balanceándolo con los dedos, y da pequeños golpecitos con este a su mentón―. No parece ser de tu estilo…

―Todos necesitamos algo que nos ayude a dormir… ―admite, encogiéndose de hombros―. Porque les recuerdo que ya no somos niños, no podemos hacer las mismas cosas que hacíamos entonces.

Sus palabras caen como un balde de agua fría sobre los tres, Hatori se siente tensar bajo sus miradas, la manera en que los ojos de Ayame se llenan de preocupación y el silencio parece atorarle la garganta, la manera en que Shigure tuerce apenas los labios, rebuscando en un repertorio de frases qué decir. La fotografía que Ayame le trajo de la boda de Kana sigue en la sala, pero su presencia parece materializarse entre ellos, como una barrera entre aquellos viejos tiempos y este momento.

La exclamación de Ayame quiebra el silencio que flota en el aire.

―¡Ay, no! No creen que Yuki, mi hermanito pequeño, Yuki…

―Sabemos quién es Yuki, Aya ―Shigure sacude la cabeza, con una expresión llena de afecto, mientras Ayame lo ignora completamente.

―No creen que Yuki y Tohru-kun, ay, no, y Kyonkinchi… ―Ayame se lleva ambas manos a los labios y se levanta de un salto, levantando una mano a modo de declaración de guerra―, como hermano mayor debo asegurarme que…

―¿De verdad deberé callarte? ―Shigure sí logra interrumpirlo en una segunda ocasión, tirando de su pijama hasta obligarle a sentarse de nuevo. Esta vez Ayame no hace ningún comentario con segundas intenciones. Se cruza de brazos, ligeramente perdido en pensamientos, y Shigure le revuelve los cabellos―. Créeme, Aya _querido_ , ellos no son como nosotros…

Hatori asiente.

―Seguramente ya estén durmiendo, como nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo…

Sus palabras finalmente parecen traer a Ayame de vuelta a la habitación, parpadea, fijándose en Hatori como si no pudiera comprender lo que él está diciendo.

―¿Dormir? Con nosotros aquí… ¿por qué?

―¿Nos estás echando acaso, Haa-san? ―Shigure apoya un brazo sobre el hombro de Ayame, allí, encuadrados por la luz blanquecina de la luna a sus espaldas, y la cálida luz amarilla de la lámpara que les sube por los pies, lucen como un cuadro en exhibición. Algunos días atrás había encontrado una fotografía de ellos, de sus tiempos en la secundaria, con el sol brillando en los dientes de Ayame y en los ojos entornados de Shigure, sus sonrisas exclusivas para él cuando había tomado la foto. Piensa en Tohru, Yuki y Kyo, en las historias que se repiten, y en el camino que ha recorrido hasta llegar aquí. El tiempo le aprieta en el pecho, como un reloj sin cuerda que se balancea, recordándole que todo pasa por una razón, que la maldición pesa de sus cuellos, incapaces de escapar a las circunstancias.

Ayame pestañea.

―No pretendes que nos vayamos a dormir solos… ¿o sí, Tori-san?

Sus ojos son como dos perlas, profundas como el mar, observándole con la misma sinceridad y el corazón tan abierto que Hatori sabe que perdió cualquier intento de batalla incluso antes de observar a Shigure. Éste se encoje de hombros y levanta su almohada con una mano, como si quisiera recordarle que nunca tuvo voz ni voto, ni en esta ocasión ni en ninguna otra. Cuando Hatori cede, Ayame exclama en el aire, un chillido agudo que le obliga a mandarlo a callar.

―Lo siento, Tori-san. ―La disculpa de Ayame es tan sentida como él mismo, y no espera a que ninguno de ellos se mueva antes de acostarse en el futón, acomodándose con todo el cuerpo y empujando con los pies a Shigure para que se mueva.

La queja de Shigure queda ahogada por la almohada que Ayame le tira en el rostro. Hatori vuelve a sentirse trasladado en el tiempo, en una de aquellas ocasiones donde los habían encontrado a los tres en la misma habitación porque Shigure y Ayame habían decidido que una guerra de almohadas era lo que necesitaban para pasar el tiempo. De repente, las memorias se acumulan una sobre otra, multitud de veranos en el lago, perdidos entre los árboles, sin necesidad de nadie más que ellos. Hatori se siente ligero. La presencia de Ayame y Shigure siempre tiene ese efecto en él, y luego de un largo día, deja que ésta le recorra por todo el cuerpo, causándole cosquillas. La risa le escapa como un hipido de entre los labios, pequeña y ridícula. No sabe cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así.

Ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de Ayame y Shigure, Hatori también se hace lugar en el futón, estirándose y empujando a Shigure aún más, hasta que éste se mueve. Por un momento cree que es un error, porque recibe la mirada de Ayame de frente, directa y tan intensa que le seca la garganta. Hay otras noches que también recuerda.

Cuando Shigure finalmente también se acuesta en el pequeño futón a su espalda, Hatori percibe la manera en que se miran entre ellos. Entre los tres nunca han necesitado demasiadas palabras. Las almohadas le caen en el rostro ahogándolo al mismo tiempo y Hatori se muerde la risa en los labios.

El futón es demasiado pequeño para los tres, pero de alguna forma logran acomodarse. La respiración de Shigure le hace cosquillas en el cuello, un roce fresco que le hace sentir pequeño y contenido, y la mano de Ayame vuelve a buscar la suya, hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

― _Oyasumi_ , Tori-san, Gure-san.

― _Oyasumi_ , Aya. Haa-san…

Hatori tiene la voz atrapada en la garganta, sabe que Ayame puede verlo, en sus ojos vidriosos, en la manera en que Hatori los aprieta con fuerza, encogido entre ambos, aferrándose a la mano de Ayame y temblando bajo el efecto de la voz de Shigure. Siente ganas de llorar y de reír, un efecto que sólo ellos dos pueden tener en él, y el corazón le late en el pecho, cálido y lleno de una felicidad que no puede precisar. Shigure le pasa una mano por la cintura, hasta apoyar su mano sobre la de él y la de Ayame, formando un nudo de dedos inquebrantable, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Cuando Hatori cierra los ojos, el sueño no tarda en vencerle. Lo hace con la voz de Shigure haciéndole eco en los pensamientos, la manera en la que aquella tarde le había dicho que merecía estar con alguien con quien no sintiera tristeza solamente por estar en su compañía. Lo hace pensando en que mientras los tenga a ellos, no hay más nada que pueda pedir. Este mundo maldito del que son parte no quiere compartirlo con nadie más.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Estoy segura que estos tres llegaron para quedarse, así que si quieren hablarme de ellos, estoy en [twitter](https://twitter.com/nythesequel). Agradezco cero spoilers de lo que se viene, eso sí!  
> \- Espero que mi primera incursión en la ship les haya hecho justicia, como siempre kudos y comentarios son más que bien recibidos ;; Con suerte, no será la última vez que escriba de ellos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
